mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Witnesstomylife
Who are you people?! ಠuಠ Hey, 'sup? |} HELLO! With a bit of Iona magic, though, of course. Anyhoo! I hope to see you around!}} I'm Icecream, welcome to the wiki, ask me if you need userboxes or smilies or stuff. We share b-days so I thought I'd leave byou this. ~Icecream~ Happy Synthesizer Hey, it's Limmy! I noticed you didn't have a MySims or an Agents icon! So i was wondering... Would you like me to make an Agents icon for you? :D If so, just tell me what you want it to look like! ---- Limited2gal (talk) 17:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sharon's Causing a Storm I've given the AU a warning.}} No problem. ^^" --Wutdoyawant (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) =About that Icon thing= Sure! And what kind of pigtails; do you want low ones like Clara's? Or higher ones like Sapphire's? And who's icon do you want me to base it on? Or do you want me to just surprise you? (if you want a specific sim's eyes or mouth, just let me know. It doesn't matter what color the eyes are; i can easily change colors in the image editor ^^) ---- Limited2gal (talk) 01:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Joey. Are you over the AC Wiki thing? Like you. I'm a new user but I've been on here slightly longer, so I don't know everything about wikia. Icecream18 (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey again. I make MSA Icons. You don't have to if you don't want to, but can I make a test icon on your sim? Icecream18 (talk) 23:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Here! Good? Here is a little something even though it is verys udden. Icecream18 (talk) 23:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Read my harry potter sign up RP blog! If you want, sign up! Icecream18 (talk) 00:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Icon is Ready~! Phew! I finally got to doing the icon! Sorry i took a while... I was on vacation last week And I was kind of hanging around DeviantArt... :P ANYWAYS~ Here it is~! Lemme know if you want anything changed, like the flower or the hairbands, or if you want me to erase them~ ~Limited2gal P.S. I have a Tumblr and a DeviantArt too, so if you want them, here you go... Tumblr: It's pretty new, so... yeah. -_- DeviantArt: This one's from 2008; and i recently changed my username to PsychoWanted ^_^ I also have an AniPan... :U ---- Limited2gal (talk) 13:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is kinda dumb, but about the AC thing, it looked like a copied more images but I just got dem of da prima official guide. Just thought I'd tell you so i don't get the lecture again. Icecream18 (talk) 23:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes you so can sign up! Icecream18 (talk) 22:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Add as many as you want to the RP, just you need to control them in the real thing. Icecream18 (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want, I can make you a word bubble. Icecream18 (talk) 20:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) wanta chat or sumfin}} Hi. I'm bored. Wanna RP? Icecream18 (talk) 16:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed that we have the same birthdays! Icecream18 (talk) 00:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Icecream18 (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) }} }}